Rivalité
by Aho-Ushi-Lambo
Summary: La rivalité entre eux, c'était quelque chose. L'un se croyant trop fort pour être vaincu, l'autre voulant à tout prix le vaincre. Et puis, il y a ces disputes entre eux, qui tournent vite à la guerre rangée. Mais s'il y avait autre chose ? Quelque chose qui dérape, qui parte en live. AoKaga avec quelques petits lemons (je précise que c'est évidemment du YAOI).


**/!\ YAOI, soit relations entre hommes, et crise sur la fiction : les lemons (non, vos yeux ne vous trompent pas il y en a plusieurs ^^) !**

Titre : Rivalité

Pairing : Aomine x Kagami (ou Kagami x Aomine, surprise ^^)

PDV : Externe surtout centré sur Kagami notemment au début.

Rating : M (lemons et, je précise, langage vulgaire)

Résumé : La rivalité entre eux, c'était quelque chose. L'un se croyant trop fort pour être vaincu, l'autre voulant à tout prix le vaincre. Et puis, il y a ces disputes entre eux, qui tournent vite à la guerre rangée. Mais s'il y avait autre chose ? Quelque chose qui dérape, qui parte en live.

Disclaimer : Si l'idée est à moi, le manga Kuroko no Basket et ses fabuleux personnages (je veux toujours Kuroko ou Kagami, je ne désespère pas) sont pour l'instant toujours à leur auteur : Tadatoshi Fujimaki (you are a genius)

**Note : Alors cet OS... est né d'un délire, entre Eikaow et moi où j'ai, par un heureux concours de circonstance, sorti tout un scénario sur ce couple. Donc à sa demande et parce que j'en ai pas mal envie aussi, me voilà lancée dans ce fameux OS avec la question épineuse posée par Eikaow : qui domine qui entre ces deux là ? Mystère et boulette de poulpe. Je précise qu'ici, Aomine et Momoi sont en colocation et que Kuroko savait que Kagami allait aux Etats-Unis. Ça m'arrange donc... L'OS est à situer avant les éliminatoires pour la Winter Cup.**

**Note 2 : Puisque j'y suis à parler d'Eikaow, je vous conseille d'aller lire ses écrits, ils sont géniaux ! (j'espère que l'OS te plaira). **

**Note 3 : Je répondrais aux reviews (s'il y en a) et à la fin de l'OS pour les anonymes.**

* * *

Il fixa le panier avec hargne. Ce mec lui tapait sur les nerfs. Alors qu'il n'était même pas là. Kagami pesta et se mit en position de shoot. Il tira. Et se rata lamentablement. Encore une fois.

_ MERDE ! SORS DE MA TÊTE, ENFOIRÉ ! jura-t-il, insultant ledit enfoiré pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

Il souffla brutalement et se dirigea vers le ballon qu'il récupéra avant de se remettre en position. Deux heures. Deux heures qu'après que tout le monde ait quitté le gymnase et que la coach lui ait passé un énième savon, il avait décidé de s'entraîner. Pour le battre. Mais pas un seul foutu panier en deux putain d'heures ! Il n'arrivait pas à viser, à se concentrer sur autre chose qu'un baiser qui n'avait même pas eu lieu.

A la porte du gymnase, un petit adolescent aux traits fins observait discrètement la scène sans même avoir besoin de s'en cacher. Son regard inquiet passa rapidement de son coéquipier à son téléphone portable. Il répondit rapidement au message et quitta les lieux.

Pour mieux comprendre la situation actuelle, revenons une semaine et demi en arrière.

Donc, en cette fin d'après midi automnale, tous les joueurs de basket de Seirin se retrouvaient à cracher joyeusement leurs poumons en courant sous la pluie. Ça les endurcirait et augmenterait leur endurance. Dixit leur coach sérieusement frappée.

_ T'es sûr que ça va Kuroko ? demanda le dunker entre deux halètements.

Le plus petit hocha la tête, au bord de l'asphyxie.

Quand enfin ils entendirent le coup de sifflet annonçant leur délivrance, ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol détrempé, à bout de souffle. Une fois rentrés, douchés et au sec, Riko ordonna une réunion stratégique. Les poings sur les hanches, elle déclara en désignant plusieurs piles de CDs :

_ J'ai gravé l'intégralité des matches de Touhou depuis l'arrivé d'Aomine. Il y en a une copie pour chacun. Regardez les attentivement.

Tous acquiescèrent sans relever le nombre affolant de DVD.

**~Kuroko no Basket~**

Il était tard. Plus de minuit. Seul dans le salon de son studio, Kagami visionnait le dernier match de l'équipe adverse. Y avait pas dire, ce gars était monstrueux. Il suffisait de voir les quarts de finale de l'Interlycée... Touhou contre Kaijou... Aomine contre Kise. De l'avis de Kagami, le blond semblait différent de la fois où il l'avait affronté. Malgré l'écran, il pouvait sentir la tension et la pression sur le terrain. Aomine exécutait un mouvement. Kise le reproduisait. Un court instant, il imagina ce que pouvait donner l'équipe complète de la GM*. Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Kuroko et les deux autres dont les capacités étaient encore inconnues au bataillon. Il tressaillit, à la fois désireux de tous les affronter ensemble et presque nerveux à cette idée. Quand son regard se reposa sur l'écran, il se surprit à penser que gérer Aomine seul serait déjà assez difficile sans en plus envisager de s'attaquer à la GM au grand complet. De fil en aiguille, en fixant le corps mat du bleuté à l'écran, il repensa à leur match contre Touhou... ils s'étaient fait proprement écrasés... Hors de question qu'une chose pareille se reproduise à la Winter Cup. Ils gagneraient. Aucune autre option n'était envisageable. Certainement pas l'échec.

**~Kuroko no Basket~**

_KAGAMI ! hurla la voix stridente de la professeure de japonais.

_ Encore cinq minutes... balbutia le joueur, endormi.

Les rires de la classes finirent par achever de le réveiller et il passa la fin du cours dans le couloir à attendre la pause déjeuner. Voilà ce que ça faisait de passer la nuit à contempler son plus grand rival pulvériser ses adversaires les uns après les autres... Il bailla.

La journée fut paisible après cet incident. L'entraînement resta supportable, apparemment la coach avait décidé de leur autoriser une journée moins éprouvante afin de laisser leurs corps se reposer. Ce qui n'empêcha pas l'adolescent de se rendre dans le terrain de street près de chez lui. Il s'y entraînait quand il avait du temps, ou quand il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Il s'entraîna presque une heure. Rien de bien difficile pour le corps : des tirs à trois points, quelques dribbles, des paniers basiques. La routine.

Quand enfin il rentra chez lui, il alluma le lecteur DVD. Il avait décidé de regarder ces matche en boucle jusqu'à trouver une solution pour vaincre ce diable d'Aomine. Cela dit, même en trouvant quelque chose, il allait devoir faire preuve d'ingéniosité : sur aucune des vidéos il n'avait dévoilé son potentiel maximum. Pas même face à un autre joueur de la GM.

La veille, il avait eu le temps de faire le tri dans les vidéos : celles qui l'intéressaient, et celles ou Aomine ne jouait pas ou se contentait du minimum syndical (à savoir, une vingtaine de paniers depuis la quasi totalité du terrain). Il prit donc celles qu'il voulait et les regarda, encore et encore. Au fur et à mesure, son regard se concentra sur le joueur n°5. Cette fluidité de gestes, même aux Etats-Unis ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Et puis quand il jouait, il dégageait une aura fauve qui en faisait le centre d'attraction de toute la salle... L'exact contraire de Kuroko. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient utilisés les images d'ombre et lumière. Et puis ce type, quand il était sur le parquet, il envoyait un truc, quelque chose qu'il n'identifiait pas vraiment mais qu'il sentait même au travers de l'écran. Quelque chose que tous les joueurs de la GM hormis un renvoyaient. Une présence impossible à ignorer couplée à une certaine forme de charisme... Quoique chez Aomine, charisme n'était pas le bon mot ce mec était trop agaçant, trop...lui. Non, sex appeal aurait mieux... D'un coup rageur,il appuya sur le bouton pause. A quoi il pensait ? Ne venait-il pas juste d'imaginer les mots "Aomine Daiki" et "sexy" dans la même phrase ? Non, ce devait être la fatigue. Pas sex appeal plutôt... une attraction...Non plus... Juste que son jeu, et uniquement son jeu, était hypnotisant.

_ Bon, je vais me coucher sinon je vais encore m'endormir en cours. murmura-t-il pour lui même afin d'oublier ce que l'envie dormir lui faisait penser.

Les jours passèrent. Deux pour donner dans la précision. Deux jours plongé dans ses pensées, à s'entraîner si fort et à se concentrer à tel point que même la coach l'avait félicité, ajoutant d'un air semi-inquiet qu'il était inutile "de trop en faire". Et une fois chez lui, il s'installait devant la télévision et braquait son regard sur le corps massif et puissant de son rival. En quatre jours, il avait regardé ces quelques vidéos une centaine de fois. Tant et si bien qu'il connaissait chaque mouvement de tête et chaque sourire hautain de l'as de Touhou. Il ne savait d'ailleurs plus bien il continuait de regarder le lycéen évoluer sur le terrain. Il savait seulement qu'il en avait envie. Le voir déployer un minimum de son talent... Il évitait de trop y penser : il devait "seulement" le battre.

Puis arriva ce soir là, étrangement doux pour une soirée d'automne. Comme d'habitude, il fit un petit arrêt dans le terrain de street-basket à quelques pas du studio. Il envoyait distraitement le ballon dans le panier, repensant à ce gars, Aomine. Il devait...Non, il VOULAIT le battre, lui faire ravaler sa réplique fétiche prétentieuse, son sourire arrogant et les dents qui allaient avec. Ce gars avait un don, c'était certain. Celui de le mettre en rogne à la seule pensée qu'il avait de lui. Il prenait tout le monde de haut avec ses grands airs. "Le seul qui peut me battre c'est moi", il lui en ferait bouffer des conneries pareilles. Qu'il se prépare à déchanter, il le battrait. Même pire, il lui prouverait qu'il ne faut jamais être trop sûr de soi. Et avec ça, il décrocherait la victoire de Seirin sur le reste des lycées du Japon. GM ou pas, il n'en avait rien à faire.

Le ballon tapa sur l'arceau, rebondissant quelques mètres plus loin. Le bruit de l'anneau en métal qui continuait de vibrer sortit Kagami de ses pensées. Ces derniers temps, il n'était concentré sur rien. Ni sur ses cours, ni sur les gens qui l'entouraient, ni sur rien d'autre à part deux choses : le basket et vaincre Touhou, et donc par extension, Aomine. Aomine...Ce mec le gavait, à obséder ses pensées. Encore la nuit dernière, il avait rêvé qu'ils s'affrontaient en un contre un, résultat il s'étai réveillé encore plus crevé qu'en se couchant. Et cerise sur le cauchemar, son réveil avait beuglé avant qu'il ne sache qui avait gagné. Et c'était sans compter sur les innombrables altercations imaginaires qui peuplaient régulièrement ses rêves et où il voyait l'autre abruti l'insulter et lui balancer qu'il n'était pas digne de Kuroko. Il semblait buté sur ce sujet, à croire qu'il était jaloux.

Il secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose. Où était passé ce maudit ballon ? Il fouilla le terrain des yeux et vit alors la grande et imposante stature de.. NON ! Arrêter de penser à ce crétin. Après les rêves et les absences mentales à durées indéterminées, voilà qu'il en avait es hallucination. Ce type était un emmerdeur ma parole !

_ Tch, si t'es aussi concentré lors de notre match, j'aurais même pas besoin de jouer... De toute façon, tu pourrais bien être concentré que vous perdriez quand même.

MERDE ! Y avait pas à tergiverser, cette intonation de voix, ces propos trop confiants pour être honnêtes... Il était vraiment là le con.

_ N'espère pas trop, tu risquerais d'être déçu. lança le rouge avec aplomb, un large sourire s'affichant sur ses lèvres.

_ Bah, après tout, qui suis-je pour empêcher les enfants de croire aux contes de fées... Mais le seul joueur qui tienne la route dans votre équipe, c'est Tetsu... Et il ne pourra jamais me battre. Le seul qui puisse me battre c'est... commença le scoreur avant d'être interrompu.

_ Ouais, c'est toi. T'en as jamais marre de rabâcher ? J'suis sûr que ta meuf doit en avoir marre elle aussi. le coupa Taiga d'un ton las.

Un court silence leur tomba dessus. Ils restaient immobiles, là, à se fixer. A se dévisager. C'était à qui craquerait le premier.

_ Enfin je dis ta meuf mais ça peut aussi bien être ton mec. appuya l'Américain avec un air de défi.

L'autre partit au quart de tour, sans quitter le regard de son adversaire :

_ J'suis pas gay.

_ Non mais t'es pas en couple non plus.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'en sait ? se vexa le métis.

_ C'est Momoi qui a lâché ça la dernière fois qu'elle est venue voir Kuroko. J'suis sûr que c'est parce que personne peut supporter ton ego.

_ Fat chier, elle pouvait pas la fermer. s'énerva Aomine en tournant la tête, agacé.

_ Et puis te fait pas d'idées, je me concentre sur le basket, _moi_ !

_ Mon cul ouais, tu vas pas aux entraînements. Elle s'en est plaint aussi. se moqua le rouge avant de continuer :

_ Remarque, moi ça me va, tu vas finir par rouiller.

Ce fut la provocation de trop pour le bleuté qui lâcha la balle qu'il tenait toujours dans les mains. Il se mit en position et proposa :

_ Pourquoi tu n'en juges pas par toit même ?

_ Bonne idée.

Et ainsi, ils se lancèrent dans un un contre un acharné, chacun marquant dès qu'il avait le ballon, laissant le moins de temps possible à l'autre pour réagir. Ils étaient fascinés par les mouvements de l'autre, ne regardant même plus le ballon, leurs réflexes poussés à l'extrême. L'enjeu était simple : le premier qui marquait deux paniers à la suite gagnait. Et il fallut plus de deux heures pour qu'Aomine remporte le duel. Ils s'assirent côte à côte, trop essoufflés pour encore penser à se lancer des piques. Il était pus de 23h30 et aucun n'avait spécialement envie de rentrer.

_ Je dois dire que même si je me suis pas donné à fond, je m'attendais à gagner plus facilement. Ce match contre Seirin ne sera peut-être pas sans intérêt. dit faiblement le métis, comme pour lui-même.

_ Alors tu admet que Kuroko a bien fait de me choisir ?

_ Vas pas trop vite. Je dis seulement que tu es moins nul que je le pensais.

_ C'est un début ! affirma le dunker.

L'autre grimaça mais ne répondit pas. Il devait reconnaître que Kagami se débrouillait et que sa victoire face à Kise et Midorima n'était peut-être pas due au hasard ou à une subite régression de ses anciens coéquipiers.

Il regarda le rouge en coin. Il y avait cette lueur dans ces yeux qui lui faisait penser à lui même. Au lui même d'avant, celui du début. Celui qui prenait du plaisir à jouer avant de se rendre compte que personne n'arrivait à son niveau. Il retint un soupir compatissant. Au rythme où il progressait, la nouvelle lumière de Tetsu allait se retrouver dans un étau : il battrait tout le monde et s'acharnerait sur les rares personnes de son niveau. Il n'avait aucun doute quand à sa supériorité face à l'Américain, mais il savait aussi discerner les bons joueurs. Et lui en était un, aussi difficile à admettre que cela puisse être.

_ Oï ! Qu'est-ce que t'as à me dévisager ? finit par s'énerver le rouge.

Plutôt se faire arracher la langue avec du fil barbelé que d'avouer qu'il était en train de penser qu'il jouait bien. Alors il sortit tout naturellement :

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné ?

_ Le droit de la fermer et d'admettre qu'un jour, je te battrais. répliqua le joueur de Seirin.

_ Rêve pas.

_ Et puis pourquoi tu devrais avoir quoi que ce soit ?

_ J'ai gagné ! rappela le bleu.

_ J'en sais rien tu veux quoi ?

_ Là tout de suite ? J'hésite entre bouffer, me prendre un bière ou me doucher Tu me proposes quoi ?

_ Euh... d'aller t'acheter un burger au fast food d'en face ? suggéra Taiga.

_ C'est toi qui payes ?

_ Certainement pas. Dans ce cas t'as qu'à aller te doucher, j'habites pas loin d'ici... Et après tu te tires et tu me les brises plus !

L'autre accepta l'offre avec un sourire, ravi de constater l'exaspération sur le visage de son adversaire. C'était presque amusant de le voir prendre la mouche.

**~Kuroko no Basket~**

Une fois arrivé dans le studio de Kagami, ce dernier indiqua vaguement la salle de bain à son "invité" (disons parasite) et partit dans la cuisine préparer quelque chose après avoir prit le temps de troquer son survêtement contre un débardeur noir et un jogging trop grand (confort avant tout). Il n'avait rien avalé depuis son bento à midi soit un casse croûte de taille banale douze heures auparavant. Il était au bord de l'hypoglycémie. Alors qu'il allumait le gaz, il entendit l'eau couler.

_ Il est encore plus chiant que je le pensais cet enfoiré. grogna-t-il pour lui même.

Mais dans le silence de l'appartement il se retrouva rapidement obnubilé par le bruit de l'eau qui s'écrasait sur le sol de la pièce voisine. Et peu à peu, avec une facilité qui l'agaça encore plus si c'est possible, il se surprit à imaginer son rival. Nu. Sous la douche. Il se rendit compte du chemin que prenaient ses pensées quand il sentit une étrange chaleur envahir son corps. Il écarquilla les yeux et fixa le vide face à lui.

_ MERDE, FAIT CHIER ! cria-t-il quand il sentit une chaleur toute autre sur sa main.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait prit appui devant lui, sonné par ses découvertes. Malheureusement pour sa main gauche, celle-ci avait atterrit sur la plaque chauffante. Il se rua sur l'évier et le temps que sa main le lance moins, une odeur âcre de brûlé envahit ses narines.

_ PUTAIN, MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !

Et c'est en pestant et insultant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête (Aomine, la plaque chauffante, Aomine, le repas, Aomine, sa main, Aomine, lui-même, Aomine, etc..) qu'il retira le plat de la cuisson. Alors qu'il tentait de sauver ce qu'il pouvait de son dîner, il entendit une voix dans son dos :

_ T'aurais pas un truc à me filer, mes fringues sont pleine de sueur. Kagami commença sa phase puis leva la tête :

_ Rah, quand tu fais chier le monde tu fais pas sembl...PUTAIN MAIS T'AURAIS AU MOINS PU FOUTRE UNE SERVIETTE !

_ Bah quoi, t'en as jamais vu ? Ah, t'es une meuf en fait, ça explique pourquoi t'arrive pas à me...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu''il dut se décaler afin d'éviter la casserole vide qui vola dans sa direction.

_ C'EST PAS UNE RAISON !

Vous l'aurez compris, c'est un Daiki entièrement nu qui se tenait devant lui, l'air d'être chez lui et surtout absolument pas gêné.

_ Ca va, relax. J'ai pas trouvé les serviettes.

_ T'es con naturellement ou tu prends des cours pour atteindre ce niveau ? Je t'ai dit en arrivant qu'elle étaient dans le placard de droite !

_ Ah ouais ? Ah bah j'ai pas écouté, je regardais ton studio. Il est pas mal, tu vis seul ? T'as pas de meuf toi non plus, avoue !

_ MAIS DE QUOI TU TE MÊLES, ON EST PAS POTES ! Tu bouges pas, je t'apporte un truc.

Et il se rua vers sa chambre, priant pour que l'autre n'ait pas remarqué à quel point il s'était empourpré. Il entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers l'armoire avec l'intention de sortir les fringues les plus affreuses qu'il trouverait. Il savait que c'était puéril mais là, tout de suite, il n'avait trouvé meilleure vengeance contre l'abruti qui, malgré son ordre, l'avait suivi. Quand il eut la tête dans le placard, il prit une grande inspiration, essayant de calmer son trouble en faisant mine de fouiller. Quand enfin il se retourna l'autre le dévisageait.

_ Dis...C'est moi ou tu bandes ?

_ C'est toi grogna le rouge en tendant un vieux T-shirt délavé et un jean troué qui s'effilochait. Hors de question de filer des sous-vêtements à ce salaud !

En guise de réponse, l'autre pointa son doigt vers l'entrejambe tendue de Taiga qui baissa la tête plus par réflexe que par curiosité. Ce qu'il vit le figea. Ce n'était pas Aomine qui hallucinait, une bosse suggestive qui se voyait malgré le jogging trop large apparaissait avec évidence sous le vêtement.

L'autre s'avança, un sourire moqueur accroché au visage.

_ C'est moi qui te fait cet effet ?

_ T-Tu te surestiment, connard.

Pourtant, quand le bleuté se fut assez rapproché pour l'effleurer, le dunker se tendit et sentit l'afflux sanguin dans le bas de son corps s'accélérer. Merde. Merde. MERDE et RE... Son cerveau déjà proche du bug passa définitivement en mode "hacké" quand il sentir une main se poser sur son sexe à travers le vêtement.

_TU CROIS FAIRE QUOI LA ? ME TOU...

Il s'interrompit en déglutissant quand le métis amena sa main sur sa verge nue. Il parvint avec peine à rassembler le reste de lucidité qu'il avait pu récupérer quand ses efforts furent réduit à néant. Par une seule putain de phrase :

_ Ça te dit pas qu'on baise ? comme pour joindre le geste à la parole, le scoreur entama un lent, trèèès lent va et vient par dessus le tissu.

_ Je suis...Pas...Gay... réussit-il à articuler en retenant les gémissements qui menaçaient de le trahir.

_ Moi non plus.

Ce fut trop, il attira Aomine par la nuque et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne. Merde, il perdait le contrôle. Complètement. Quand il senti la langue de son partenaire d'un jour caresser ses lèvres, il hésita une demi seconde. Mais un nouveau frôlement sur son entrejambe finit par le décider et il mêla sa langue à celle brûlante du joueur de Touhou. Son rival. Merde.

Leurs muscles s'affrontaient avec ferveur dans leurs bouches quand ils gémirent de concert, brisant le baiser. Leurs membres se frottaient lascivement l'un à l'autre, envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans leurs corps respectifs. Le bleu fixa le survêtement d'un air mauvais avant de pousser son amant sur le lit et de retirer l'habit devenu dérangeant. Aussitôt, il eut une vue parfaite de l'intimité de Kagami. Il poussa un petit sifflement admiratif, histoire de l'embarrasser encore un peu plus si c'était possible. Il leva la tête et quand il aperçut le visage écarlate de son vis-à-vis, il ne put résister à la tentation et lécha langoureusement le sexe dressé. Le gémissement qu'il obtint en récompense le fit rire. Il s'amusait à faire réagir son adversaire, c'était grisant de voir l'effet qu'il produisait.

Le ricanement de son bourreau fut l'élément déclencheur pour l'as de Seirin qui se redressa et, attirant l'autre avec force échangea leurs places. Il le surplomba quelques secondes, profitant de l'expression surprise de Daiki sous lui. Avec une lenteur délibérée, il se baissa, venant embrasser le cou du joueur. Il mordilla la clavicule, devinant un gémissement étouffé dans la gorge de l'autre. Puis il continua sa descente vers le torse. Il s'attarda sur les tétons durcis qu'il suça avec lubricité, comme pour laisser à l'autre le soin de deviner la suite. Il décida de ne pas avancer avant d'avoir entendu la voix de sa victime qui finit par laisser échapper une faible plainte. Il sourit et termina son chemin en une pléiade de baisers papillons. Quand il arriva devant l'entrejambe gonflée de plaisir, il ne put se retenir de jouer un peu, histoire de se venger. Après tout, c'était ENTIÈREMENT la faute de cet enfoiré s'ils en étaient là (mauvaise foi ? Quelle mauvaise foi ?). Il souffla d'abord sur le membre tendu et asséna un unique coup de langue avant de parcourir avec application l'intérieur des cuisses sans jamais effleurer le sexe raide qu'il sentait palpiter près de son visage. Il attendait. Patiemment. Que l'autre parle.

_Tu fous hn...quoi, salaud ! Haa...

_ Quoi, ça te plaît pas ? demanda innocemment le dunker.

En guise de réponse, l'autre laisse échapper un gémissement frustré.

_ Tu veux autre chose pet-être. T'as qu'à demander. continua le rouge sur le même ton.

_ Enfoirééééhhhh !

Il ne put retenir un petit rire qu'il étouffa dans l'aine de son amant.

_ Putain mais tu vas le faire oui ?

_ Faire quoi ? Précises un peu ta pensée.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui valait bien le mal qu'il se donnait pour ne pas sauter sur ce corps si musclé et si... bref. Aomine, le visage tordu par le plaisir et le désir, les joues rougies et l'air gêné. S'il ne l'avait pas eu en face de lui, il n'aurait pas cru cela possible.

_ BORDEL MAIS SUCE ! craqua le bleu, visiblement frustré.

Ce subit emportement eut au moins le mérite de faire disjoncter Kagami qui ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il pouvait entendre les soupirs qu'avait vainement tenté de retenir le scoreur, mus en véritables gémissements lascifs. Il prit le sexe en bouche et commença par de lents va-et-viens qui s'accélérèrent rapidement.

Aomine se sentait étrange soudain, la chaleur et l'humidité de la bouche qui enserrait son membre semblant se propager dans tout son corps. Ses mains se calèrent d'elles même das la chevelure rousse, accompagnant le mouvement. Soudain, il fut traversé par une onde de plaisir et son corps entier se crispa :

_Ka...Gamiiiiii...A-Arrête, je...Je vais..Haann.

L'autre sembla comprendre puisqu'il se redressa pour venir embrasser son amant à pleine bouche. D'un seul coup d'oeil empli de désir, ils surent qu'ils attendaient la même chose : passer à la vitesse supérieure. Aomine renversa le dunker et s'apprêtait à faire pénétrer un doigt quand son partenaire se débattit :

_ Oï, tu fous quoi là ?

_ Bah...Je te prépare, tu risques d'avoir mal sinon.

_ Non. Non, j'aurais pas mal. Parce qu'il est hors de question que je sois passif. se rebiffa le rouge.

_ Ce sera pas moi non plus. Donc on va avoir un problème.

_ On va pas s'arrêter là ? s'inquiéta l'as de Seirin.

_ On est au moins d'accord sur ça.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel chacun dévisageait l'autre. Puis le visage du bleuté s'illumina :

_ On qu'à décider à Pierre-Papier-Ciseaux.

Nouveau silence, rapidement brisé par Taiga :

_ C'est quoi cette idée de merde ?

_ T'en as une meilleure, crétin ?

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils finirent assis en tailleur face à face, se toisant d'un air mauvais. D'une même voix, ils se lancèrent :

_ Pierre, papier, ciseaux !

_ Pierre, papier, ciseaux ! MERDE !

_ HAHAHA, même pour ça je suis plus fort que toi ! ricana le métis.

Ils retrouvèrent donc leur position initiale, Kagami à quatre pattes sur le lit, Aomine dans son dos. Doucement, ce dernier inséra un premier doigt vite suivi d'un deuxième dans l'antre chaud de son amant d'une nuit. La gêne du lycéen sous lui se transforma rapidement en plaisir puis en douleur quand il sentit un troisième doigt le pénétrer. Voyant l'inconfort évident de son rival, Daiki se pencha pour susurrer à son oreille :

_ Je ferais doucement, t'en fais pas.

_ La ferme, je t'ai rien demandé, connard ! Et puis fais gaffe, je pourrais croire que t'es attentionné au pieu !

Ledit connard ne put réprimer un sourire et retira ses doigts pour présenter quelque chose de plus conséquent. Il s'enfonça lentement, ne pouvant retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Il sentit le rouge se tendre sous lui, le visage tordu de douleur. Pour le détendre, il fit glisser sa main jusqu'au membre dressé et le caressa doucement. L'effet fut au delà de ses espérances, le dunker entamant lui même de légers mouvements du bassin. Saisissant le message, le bleu amorça de petits balancements qui s'amplifièrent au fur et à mesure. Bientôt la chambre résonnait des gémissements et autre glapissements rauques des deux côtés.

Soudain, Taiga se cambra violemment, criant plus fort. A partir de ce moment le scoreur mit une application toute particulière à retourner frapper ce point si sensible dans le corps de son amant qui sentait le plaisir vriller le moindre de ses sens.

Aomine sentit peu à peu les chairs de son partenaire se resserrer autour de son sexe et vit ses mains agripper le draps à en avoir les jointures blanchies. A nouveau, il porta sa main jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son partenaire et quelques secondes furent suffisantes pour que celui-ci se répande sur les draps, provoquant ainsi l'orgasme du métis.

**~Kuroko no Basket~**

Étendus l'un à côté de l'autre et essayant vainement de reprendre leur souffles, les deux lycéens se regardèrent du coin de l'oeil.

_ J'aime les meufs...lâcha Aomine quand il eut retrouvé un semblant de respiration.

_ Moi aussi.

_ Et je te déteste.

_ Moi aussi. répéta le dunker avec un peu moins de conviction.

_ Mais c'était...Génial...

_ Pire.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment, se rapprochant peu à peu. Ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser quand le bleuté tourna l tête et se leva.

_ Je reprends une douche et je me tire. Merci pour les fringues. dit-il en se penchant pour ramasser les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main. il hésita avant d'ajouter :

_ J'ai hâte de t'affronter, Kagami Taiga.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit de l'eau martelant le sol se fit entendre.

**~Kuroko no Basket~**

Il fallut près d'une heure a Kagami pour bouger du lit. Pour plusieurs raisons. La première était que ce connard n'y était pas allé de main morte, il avait un putain de mal de chien. La deuxième était qu'il n'avait aucune envie de croiser Aomine au sortir de la douche (vu les conséquences de leur première expérience en la matière...). La troisième raison était qu'il était proprement épuisé : il avait passé près de 6h d'affilées s'entraîner sans compter le dernier quart-temps avec le génie de Teiko. Et enfin, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, la dernière raison était qu'il avait passé une heure a réfléchir a ce qui venait de se passer. Ainsi, quand il finit par quitter son lit, le cadran lumineux affichait 3h15. La raison pour laquelle, après tant de temps passé immobile dans son lit, le poussa a se lever, fut son appétit insoutenable à ce niveau. Il se leva, passa sa commande au fast food en bas de la rue, celui qui fait des livraisons 24/24h, 7/7j, puis en attendant le livreur, il prit une douche brûlante dans le but d'éclaircir ses idées. Ce fut inutile mais il fut présentable quand le livreur lui amena ses 3 menus Giant. Menus qu'il engloutit en silence, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce fut la sonnerie stridente de son reveil qui, certes inutile à ce stade, le ramena à la réalité. Après une nuit de réflexions poussées, il était arrivé aux conclusions suivantes :

1• Il avait couché avec un mec.

Il s'agissait plus là d'un fait que d'une brillante déduction.

2• Il n'avait pas couché avec _un mec_, mais avec Aomine Daiki.

Encore une fois, il s'agissait là d'une constatation. Mais ça devenait déjà plus compliqué.

3• Il avait prit son pied.

Là on entrait dans la phase problèmes.

4• Il en voulait encore.

Et c'est ici que cela devenait réellement merdique. Oui, sa situation était MERDIQUE. Mais cela ne s'arrêtait pas là puisque lorsque la douleur avait vrillé le bas de son dos, il s'était surpris à penser que :

5• La prochaine fois, ce serait à Aomine de trinquer.

Comment pouvait il seulement envisager une "prochaine fois" ? Comment pouvait-il en redemander avec Aomine ? Ce connard prétentieux, arrogant et parfaitement débile ?

Il en était donc à ce stade quand il se leva et se traîna jusqu'à la chambre pour éteindre le maudit appareil. Toujours en mode "larve", il migra vers la salle de bain et s'obligea à prendre une nouvelle douche. Mauvaise idée. A peine l'eau l'effleura-t-elle qu'il imagina le métis faire la même chose. Il régla la température sur "polaire" et se dépêcha de sortir. Il s'habilla sans y prêter attention et ne prit même pas la peine de déjeuner.

**~Kuroko no Basket~**

Il se maudissait. En cours d'anglais, celui qu'il détestait par dessus tout (rappelons qu'ayant grandi aux Etats-Unis, il parle couramment anglais), il somnola, conséquence inévitable de sa nuit blanche. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, il s'endormit carrément.

Une petite main le secouant tant bien que mal ébranla sa conscience absente et quand le bruit sec du classeur du prof s'écrasant sur son bureau le réveilla, il sursaut en criant :

_AOMINE, SALAUD !

_ Kagami, je te rappelle que tu es en cours. Si celui-ci ne t'intéresse pas, ait au moins l'obligeance de dormir en silence et de ne pas déranger la classe. le sermonna le vieil homme face à lui.

A vrai dire, s'il détestait les cours d'anglais, il appréciait le professeur qui les donnait. Un vieux monsieur proche de la retraite, tassé sur lui-même et à l'air un peu bonhomme qui avait depuis longtemps compris l'inutilité de son cours pour cet élève. Aussi, tant qu'il ne dérangeait personne, il le laissait faire un peu ce qu'il voulait. La plupart du temps, le dunker soupirait et profitait des deux heures pour rêvasser à son futur match, les mimer sur la table de classe ou séchait simplement pour s'entraîner.

Cette fois, il n'avait pas eu le courage ou même l'envie de s'entraîner seul sous la pluie et avait opté pour une sieste près du radiateur. Il l'apprit pus tard par Kuroko mais durant ce petit somme, il avait commencé par ronfler doucement avant de se mettre à balbutier des trucs incompréhensibles pour finir par insulter son adversaire à pleins poumons.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était à présent bien réveillé et les souvenirs brumeux de son rêve se matérialisait dans sa tête. Il s'empourpra quand il comprit ce que le corps nu et en sueur d'Aomine collé au sien réservaient pour la suite. Il se leva, marmonna quelques mots d'excuses à l'attention de l'enseignant avant de sortir sous le regard inquiet et intrigué de Kuroko.

**~Kuroko no Basket~**

Debout sous la pluie, il s'évertuait à faire rebondir le ballon sur le bitume sans jamais le lancer vers l'arceau. Il essayait de démêler ses pensées. Ce baiser qu'ils avaient failli échanger le hantait... Pourquoi l'autre était-il parti à ce moment là ? Et puis c'était quoi cette soudaine obsession pour le métis ? Soudaine ? Non, s'il voulait être honnête, l'autre habitait ses pensées depuis un bon moment. Ou plutôt l'idée de le battre.

En expirant bruyamment, il lança enfin la balle...Qui n'effleura même pas le cadre de bois.

_ C'est la pluie qui te rends encore plus mauvais ? lança une voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna pour apercevoir derrière lui l'unique, il disait bien unique (et ça lui faisait du bien de le croire), raison de ses problèmes. Il le toisa méchamment avant de grogner :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, tu me suis ?

_ Je séchais alors j'ai décidé de passer voir Tetsu.

_ Les entraînements, les cours...Tu te fais jamais chier à éviter tout ce qui pourrait te rendre moins con ?...Si c'est encore possible... balança le rouge avec agressivité.

_ T'es là aussi, abruti !

_ Pas pareil, j'avais anglais.

Cette seule explication sembla suffire à son vis à vis.

_ Tu lui veux quoi à Kuroko ?

_ Lui poser une question, admit le scoreur.

_ Quoi ?

_ Pas tes affaires. répliqua-t-il, s'énervant à son tour.

_ Tch...

Taiga se pencha pour récupérer le ballon revenu à ses pieds et s'en alla sans rien ajouter d'autre, fuyant le regard sombre du lycéen de Touhou.

**~Kuroko no Basket~**

Attendant que son ancienne ombre sorte de la classe pour déjeuner, Aomine repensa brièvement à la veille... Ça l'emmerdait vraiment de l'avouer, mais Kagami était vraiment un bon coup... Pour un peu il aurait presque recommencé et...NON ! Merde, ce crétin était un mec. UN MEC ! Le duo de Seirin sortit enfin, bento sous le bras. Les deux as se fixèrent avec hargne puis, étouffant un juron dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas, le dunker s'en alla d'un pas rageur, laissant son ami avec le bleu.

_ Aomine-kun...Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Kuroko d'un ton impassible.

_ Je dois te poser une question.

Le plus petit l'entraîna dans une salle vide et s'assit en face de lui, l'invitant à reprendre pendant qu'il mangeait.

_ Pourquoi Kagami ? Pourquoi spécialement lui ?

_ Parce que j'aime son basket. Il ressemble à celui d'Aomine-kun avant.

_ C'est faux...On est différent, surtout à ce niveau. murmura-t-il pour lui même.

_ C'est la seule raison ? reprit-il plus haut.

_ Au début ça l'était. Je voulais utiliser le basket de Kagami-kun pour te prouver qu'il existait des joueurs à ton niveau. Mais maintenant c'est différent. Maintenant je sais qu'en effet vous êtes différents, moins que tu sembles le croire mais différents. A Teiko on n'était pas vraiment une équipe, chacun jouait pour lui-même. A Seirin, c'est une véritable équipe. Et c'est ce que j'aime dans leur jeu. Nous allons gagner. Kagami-kun a le potentiel de battre la GM. Même toi.

_ Te fais pas d'idées Tetsu, le seul qui puise me battre c'est moi. Mais je veux bien reconnaître qu'il fait une meilleure lumière que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Un court silence leur tomba dessus, rapidement rompu par Kuroko :

_ Je peux te demander quelque chose moi aussi ?

Le regard interrogateur du métis acheva de le convaincre :

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Kagami-kun ?

L'autre se tendit, confirmant les doutes du plus petit.

_ Non, pourquoi ?

_ Quand vous vous êtes vus, vous sembliez prêts à vous tuer. Et puis il était bizarre et maintenant tu me poses des questions sur lui.

_ Non, il ne s'est rien passé de particulier. On s'est juste affronté sur le terrain près de chez lui.

Le sixième joueur tiqua mais ne dit rien, préférant finir son repas dans le silence.

**~Kuroko no Basket~**

Pendant ce temps, Kagami pestait, seul face au panier du gymnase. Ce mec était une plaie ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il penser qu'au bleu ? Juste parce qu'ils avaient couché ensembles ? Non, il y avait autre chose, et bien avant ce qui s'était passé la veille. Cette obstination à vouloir le vaincre. Et par association...

Donc, ok, il vivait avec l'ombre d'Aomine (dans plusieurs sens du terme) depuis un bout de temps. Mais là, ça dépassait tout ce qu'il aurait pu redouter. Comment était-il arrivé à rêver de coucher avec lui ? Comment se faisait-il que le moindre détail lui rappelle cet emmerdeur ? L'odeur de sa propre peau, la même que celle d'Aomine après qu'il se soit lavé avec son gel douche (et de là, il se prenait à imaginer la scène). Le chiffre 5 dans l'équation du cours de maths, le même que le numéro de dossard d'Aomine. La couleur bleue, la même que celle des cheveux d'Aomine. Kuroko, l'ancienne ombre d'Aomine. Et le pire de tout, le basket. Pas besoin de développer.

Il jeta sans regarder le ballon qui s'écrasa à une vingtaine de centimètres de l'arceau. Il était obnubilé par le souvenir de ce baiser presque échangé. Pourquoi ça le perturbait tant ?! C'était juste un baiser bordel ! Et il n'avait même pas eu lieu. Étais-ce pour ça qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser ? Il récupéra le ballon et continua d'essayer de le faire entrer avec plus d'application. Sans succès, il ne parvint pas à marquer un seul panier,

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que l'on se retrouve, une semaine après la fameuse nuit, avec un dunker qui ne dunke plus rien du tout, même plus capable de marquer un panier à faible distance, une coach survoltée qui lui passe savon sur savon sans parvenir à masquer son appréhension, un adolescent transparent qui l'espionne depuis la porte du gymnase, et une manager aux cheveux roses qui lui envoie des textos. Vous avez tout suivi ? Parfait.

**De : Momoi-san**

**A : 18 : 54**

_"J'ai besoin d'aide, est-ce qu'on peut se voir ce soir, c'est urgent._

_Love"_

Le joueur fantôme lança un dernier regard inquiet à son ami tandis que le cri résonnait dans le gymnase :

_ MERDE ! SORS DE MA TÊTE, ENFOIRÉ !

Il tapa une rapide réponse :

"_Dans une heure à l'endroit habituel._"

Et il s'éclipsa. Il savait ce qu'il se passait. Ou plutôt, il s'en doutait. Cela lui semblait tellement évident. Une semaine auparavant, il avait aperçut Kagami s'entraîner tard le soir et le lendemain, Aomine venait lui poser des questions étranges quand sa lumière actuelle semblait d'une humeur massacrante et avait les yeux plus cernés qu'un vampire. Et petit plus : Daiki savait où habitait l'Américain. Conclusion n°1 : ce n'était pas le genre du rouge de déballer sa vie privée, surtout face à un adversaire pareil. Donc il y était déjà allé. Conclusion n°2 : certainement cette nuit là. Conclusion n°3 : il s'était passé quelque chose. C'est en suivant ce raisonnement qu'il arriva à son "rendez-vous" avec Momoi qui déjà se réjouissait d'avoir "un vrai rendez-vous avec Tetsu-kun". Ils se retrouvaient souvent devant le magasin de glace où la jeune femme avait succombé au charme du petit joueur pour parler de leurs problèmes respectifs (généralement ceux de la rose). Momoi était bien la seule des anciens de Teiko avec qui il pouvait cultiver une amitié "normale" (si tant est que l'on puise avoir une relation normale et amicale avec une fille qui vous étouffe entre ses seins à chaque fois qu'elle vous voit).

_ Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose, ça avait l'air important.

Le sourire de la jeune fille disparut, remplacé par une mine grave. Elle acquiesça.

_ C'est à propos d'Aomine-kun... poursuivit le passeur.

Nouveau hochement de tête silencieux de la manager de Touhou.

_ Il ne joue plus comme avant.

_ Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna-t-elle dans une exclamation.

_ Kagami-kun est...dans la même situation.

_ Il a l'habitude de sécher les entraînements. Mais comme nous nous préparons à la Winter Cup, je l'ai forcé à y aller. Et là... Il peut à peine aller au contact, il se fait voler le ballon avec une facilité déconcertante... Et ses paniers...Il ne marque presque plus. C'est assez choquant. Jamais depuis que nous sommes enfants je n'avais vu ça.

_ Tu n'as rien remarqué d'autre qui sorte de l'ordinaire ?

Elle sembla se concentrer quand son visage s'illumina :

_ Il y a une semaine il a séché toute la matinée de cours pour venir te voir. Ce jour là il portait un caleçon qui ne lui appartenait pas !

Petit silence.

_ Excuses-moi, Momoi-san, mais comment peux-tu en être sûre ? demanda le jeune homme sans se départir de son impassibilité à toute épreuve.

_ Je connais tous les caleçons d'Aomine et je n'avais jamais vu celui là ! Et l'étiquette était coupée, il ne le fait jamais. Donc il n'était pas à lui.

_ Momoi-san, c'est effrayant de connaître ce genre de détails.

_ Je ne les connaîtrais pas si monsieur faisait sa lessive et son repassage au lieu tout me refiler ! grimaça-t-elle.

_ Enfin, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment important mais ça m'a intrigué.

_ Je pense qu'il s'agissait d'un caleçon de Kagami-kun.

_ Kagami-kun mais que...KYAAAAAH ! Tu veux dire que...Aomine et Kagami ? Mais...

_ Oui. Je pense que c'est ça.

**~Kuroko no Basket~**

Allongé sur la petite estrade dans le gymnase, la tête dans le vide, Aomine fixait le plafond sombre. Il soupira, épuisé. Il ne dormait presque plus. Depuis 3 jours. Depuis qu'il avait compris que "dormir" signifiait "rêver". En particulier quand "rêver" impliquait de penser à ce foutu dunker de Seirin. Il en aurait bien frappé dans un mur tant ça l'agaçait. Mais il se retenait : vu le niveau qu'il atteignait ses jours-ci, il n'avait en plus besoin de se péter la main. Son basket.. Grah, ça le faisait enrager à un point inimaginable. S'il avait affronté n'importe qui ici, là, tout de suite, il était presque sûr de se faire battre. N'importe qui ! Et ça, c'était impensable, même pour lui. Et Satsuki qui avait disparu au lieu de venir lui faire des reproches quand à son "manque de sérieux !". Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis qu'elle était allée voir Tetsu la veille. Alors il attendait que quelque chose lui tombe du ciel en s'évertuant de ne penser à rien...Ne penser à rien...Ne pas penser à la semaine dernière...Ne pas penser au corps nu alléchant de son rival...Ne pas penser à ce baiser qu'ils avaient failli échanger juste avant qu'il ne s'en aille...Ne pas... Trop tard, fait chier ! Maudit soit Kagami. Il était sur le point de penser qu'indirectement ce con allait effectivement le battre quand son téléphone vibra. Il se redressa paresseusement et tendit la main pour attraper l'appareil. Un nouveau message.

**De : Tetsu **

**A : 17 : 58**

_"J'ai besoin d'aide. Je suis devant le gymnase de Seirin."_

C'était quoi ça ? Il lui demandait de venir ? Il soupira, il n'avait rien de plus intéressant à faire de toute façon. Il se leva lentement, enfila un survêtement qui traînait et se dirigea vers le lycée de son ancienne ombre.

**~Kuroko no Basket~**

_ Kagami-kun ? appela le petit joueur en enfilant sa veste d'uniforme après avoir rangé son équipement.

_ Ouais.

_ J'aurais besoin d'aide, tu pourras m'accompagner ?

_ Mais je voulais m'entraîner encore ! protesta le rouge, effectivement toujours vêtu de sa tenue d'entraînement.

_ Je viendrais, Kuroko. proposa Teppei, entièrement rhabillé.

_ Non, il faut que ce soit Kagami-kun.

_ Pourquoi moi ?

Il se retourna vers son ombre qui lui faisait face, un air dépité sur le visage et N°2 dans les bras :

_ Ça va, ça va, je vais venir, pas besoin de faire ces yeux là ! Et reposes ce chien, donne moi dix minutes le temps de prendre une douche et de me changer.

**~Kuroko no Basket~**

Mais que faisait Tetsu ? Ça faisait cinq minutes qu'il attendait. Pas qu'il ait mieux à faire m'enfin. Enfin, il aperçu la tignasse bleu clair arriver...accompagnée. Il jura, c'était quoi ce plan foireux ?

_ Ah, Aomine-kun est déjà là. releva le turquoise en observant du coin de l'oeil ses deux amis qui se toisaient avec fureur.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ? lâchèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

Pour toute réponse, le joueur fantôme ouvrit la porte du local attenant au gymnase et profita que les deux autres étaient plus concentrés à se fusiller du regard que sur lui pour les faire entrer (les pousser à l'intérieur), refermant la porte derrière eux. Se retrouver dans une semi-obscurité subite et trop proches l'un de l'autre eut au moins le mérite de les faire réagir :

_ OÏ, TETSU ! Ouvre !

_ Non.

_ Kuroko, arrêtes de déconner et ouvre !

_ Non. Vous allez rester ici et discuter de ce qui s'est passé il y a une semaine ! annonça calmement leur geôlier.

_ Tu lui as parlé de ça ? T'es con ? s'énerva Kagami à voix basse.

_ Mais non, crétin, j'ai rien dit ! répliqua Aomine sur le même ton.

_ Allez, Kuroko, merde !

_ Vous allez rester ici, quelqu'un viendra ouvrir dans deux heures de toute façon.

_ Putain, c'est quoi ce plan à la con ?! T'as trop lu les shojos de Satsuki, toi ! Arrête de te foutre de nous et ouvre CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE.

_ ...

_ Oï, Tetsu, tu m'écoutes !...Réponds ! s'affola le scoreur en frappant la pauvre porte.

_...

_ KUROKO ! T'es là ? KUROKO ! paniqua à son tour le rouge.

_ ...

_ Merde, ce con s'est barré à coup sûr. soupira le métis en s'affalant sur le sol.

_ Fait chier ! J'vais le tuer après.

_ Bah, de toute façon quelqu'un viendra ouvrir dans deux heures, suffit d'attendre.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dès lors dans la petite pièce. La minuscule fenêtre au fond du local, juste au dessus de Kagami, était la seule source de lumière qui leur permettait de s'observer. Dès qu'ils croisaient le regard de l'autre, ils détournaient la tête sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'y revenir. Chacun gardait en tête ces foutues secondes, juste après l'acte... Quelques mots... Et ce rapprochement. Ce presque baiser. Restait à savoir lequel des deux parlerait en premier.

Il fallut trois quart d'heure pour que l'un d'eux se décide à ouvrir la bouche Mais avant qu'un quelconque son ait pu sortir de sa bouche, la sonnerie d'un téléphone l'interrompit.

_ C'est le mien. lâcha Aomine en ravalant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'appelant avant de décrocher avec un sourire mauvais :

_ Tetsu, salaud... Tu t'es barré !

_ Saluuut ! Alors, vous faites quoi tous les deux ? Des bêtises ?

_ Satsuki...Je sentais bien l'influence yaoiste derrière tout ça.

_ Mets le haut parleur, je te passe Tetsu-kun.

Sans chercher à comprendre, le bleu obéit. Il savait que de toute façon son ancienne ombre trouverait un autre moyen de parvenir à ses fins s'il ne le faisait pas.

_ Ouais, j'écoute.

_ Aomine-kun, tu as parlé à Kagami-kun de ton niveau de basket en ce moment ?

Que...Comment pouvait-il savoir...Satsuki... Il comprit l'utilité du haut parleur quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le dunker.

_ Ou c'est lui qui l'a fait ?

_ Tetsu...

_ Dis lui que t'as toujours rien dit ! hurla la voix de Momoi qui avait visiblement arraché le téléphone des mains de Kuroko.

Sans répondre il raccrocha et éteint le combiné.

_ Alors comme ça tu sais plus jouer ? attaqua l'Américain avec un sourire.

_ T'emballes pas, j'ai cru comprendre que t'en étais au même point.

_ Ouais, j'ai pas réussi un seul panier depuis... A peine si j'ai réussi à dribbler.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de raconter ça à Aho-mine* ?

_ Ouais...moi aussi...

Et voilà,, il se foutait de sa gueule et...un instant... le grand, l'immense Aomine Daiki venait-il bien de dire "moi aussi" ?

_ Bah quoi, me regarde pas comme ça, crétin !

_ Désolé...Juste que t'entendre admettre un truc pareil...C'est choquant, monsieur "personne-peut-me-battre".

_ Tch...

Nouveau silence.

_ T'es chiant tu sais. balança naturellement Taiga.

_ HEIN ! Pourquoi ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le lui disait certes, mais il avait du mal à saisir les raisons là, tout de suite. C'était plutôt à lui de dire ça !

_ Tu m'empêches de jouer correctement, crétin. Quand tu fais chier le monde tu fais pas semblant...

Cette phrase... La même que celle qu'il avait failli terminer quand il s'était ramené à poil devant lui. Le bleu ne put retenir un regard surpris.

_ Te fous pas de moi.

Ils s'étaient levés et se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux, prêts à se battre. Ce qui arriva quand Aomine lâcha :

_ Tu t'enfonces tout seul, t'as pas besoin de moi pour jouer comme un pied.

Il reçut le poing en pleine joue. A peine eut-il le temps se remettre du choc qu'il rendit le coup à son agresseur qui s'affala sur l'étagère derrière lui. Le meuble, en équilibre déjà précaire, s'effondra sous son poids, entraînant les basketteurs dans sa chute.

Les deux lycéens, se retrouvant ainsi dans une position équivoque (Kagami étendu au sol et Aomine affalé sur lui) se fixèrent un moment. Puis, comme mues par un instinct propre et animal, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour enfin partager ce baiser qui les avaient hantés une semaine durant. Leurs langues s'affrontant férocement, ils se redressèrent, adoptant une posture plus confortable. Leurs mains se joignirent à la batailles, avides de caresser chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle trouvaient. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que leurs fringues se retrouvèrent au sol à leur tour.

Ils se séparèrent, haletant. Chacun humant l'odeur de l'autre. Cette sensation de manque enfin assouvie en leurs corps qui retrouvaient leur place, l'un contre l'autre. Sentir l'érection de l'autre au travers des sous-vêtements. Un sentiment de fièvre s'empara d'eux. Ils en voulaient plus.

Obligeant son partenaire à se relever, Aomine le cala contre le mur avant d'aller torturer le lobe de son oreille, descendant progressivement vers la clavicule pour y déposer un suçon plus ou moins voyant. Sentir le souffle saccadé de Kagami contre sa poitrine avait quelque chose de jouissif. Il abandonna le cou de son très bientôt amant pour continuer sur son torse. Il lécha longuement les deux tétons du rouge qui gémit doucement. Il ne put s'empêcher de remonter pour l'embrasser. Ça le tuait de l'avouer mais depuis qu'il y avait goûté, il avait un besoin irrépressible de sentir cette bouche contre la sienne. Et, toujours chiant à admettre, il avait couché avec plusieurs nana mais aucune ne lui avait fait prendre autant son pied que ce gars ! Bordel.

Leurs virilités se frôlèrent, leur faisant pousser un gémissement de concert. Leurs basins s'accordant à la perfection, ils provoquèrent ce contact plusieurs fois avant que le dunker ne craque et passe ses mains sous le boxer gênant de l'autre, caressant les fesses musclées quelques secondes avant de faire glisser le tissu le long des jambes de son partenaire qui l'aida à s'en débarrasser. Partenaire qui reprit son chemin de façon plus rapide et plus appuyée vers l'entrejambe de l'as de Seirin avant d'enlever à son tour le sous-vêtement...en l'attrapant délicatement entre ses dents, sans quitter des yeux le regard embrumé de Kagami aussi coloré que ses cheveux. Quand la loooongue descente du vêtement fut enfin achevée, il remonta s'occuper du sexe tendu de son rival, l'effleurant avec délicatesse pour goûter au plaisir d'entendre les soupirs frustrés de l'autre. Il pouvait enfin comprendre ce qui avait poussé l'autre à le torturer la première fois. Il n'eut cependant pas la patience d'attendre d'être supplié avant de prendre le membre en bouche. Il commença de lents va-et-vient avant d'accélérer au rythme des plaintes de Taiga. Ce dernier retenait tant bien que mal les geignements qui se bousculaient dans sa gorge, peu désireux d'être entendu à l'extérieur du local. Il posa ses mains sur les cheveux bleus et demanda, dans un soupir :

_ A-Arrêtes...

L'autre obéit. Ils se firent face d'un air défiant. Ils savaient ce qui allait arriver. Et aucun des deux ne semblait prêt à céder à l'autre. Aussi il leur suffit d'un regard pour se comprendre et brandir leurs poings face à eux. Il fallut moins de temps encore pour qu'ils les agitent et...

_ HEHEHE ! Chacun son tour mon pote ! triompha le rouge.

_ Tch.

Aomine se retourna avec réticence, laissant les deux doigts de son amant s'introduire lentement en lui déclenchant une légère souffrance. Il se détendit au fur et à mesure des mouvements de l'Américain. Il se crispa quand un dernier doigt rejoignit les deux autres. Il étouffa un grognement. Avec un ricanement, son partenaire lâcha :

_ Tu verras, c'est pas si terrible.

_ Bah prends ma place alors !

_ Rêves !

Evidemment...

Quand Kagami senti que l'autre était prêt, il retira les doigts et s'avança, pénétrant doucement le métis qui se tendit. La sensation d'entrer à l'intérieur de ce type...C'était inégalable. Quand il fut entièrement en lui, il le caressa délicatement, attendant son feu vert pour bouger.

_ C'est bon. murmura Daiki.

A peine avait-il dit ça que le rouge entamait de lents va-et-vient qui s'intensifièrent peu à peu jusqu'à devenir de violents coups de butoir. La pièce fut vite emplie des cris retenus par les deux joueurs, qui se répercutaient contre les murs. Ils avaient patienté une semaine dans l'attente plus ou moins inavouée de ce contact. Leurs corps s'imbriquant. Le plaisir qui les traversait en frissons lascifs. Le frottement de leurs peaux, leurs souffles coordonnés, les gémissements en choeur. Tous leurs sens semblaient décuplés par cette étreinte charnelle à la limite de la brutalité.

Dans un dernier cri, ils jouirent à quelques instants d'intervalle. Ils savaient déjà avant de recommencer ce que cela signifierait. Et même si aucun d'eux ne semblait prêt à l'avouer, cela voulait dire bien plus qu'une partie de jambes en l'air dans un local poussiéreux.

**~Kuroko no Basket~**

Allongés côte à côte, hors d'haleine, ils réfléchissaient en silence à la façon d'exprimer ce qu'ils avaient à dire.

_ On fait quoi ? lança finalement le rouge.

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser. Que devaient-ils faire maintenant ? Maintenant qu'ils avaient goûté au sexe ensemble et ne semblaient pas prêts, l'un comme l'autre, à y renoncer ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? On à qu'à continuer.

_ Genre plan cul ?

_ Ouais. confirma le scoreur.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de se rapprocher et de se laisser aller à un baiser fiévreux sans hésiter. Vu l'effet qu'avait eu leurs dernières réticences à ce sujet, mieux valait éviter de résister.

Après encore quelques minutes allongés l'un contre l'autre, ils finirent par se relever. Le local devait être ouvert.

_ Je pense à un truc...lâcha Aomine, toujours étalé sur le sol, à peine vêtu de son boxer.

_ Ah ouais, ce serait bien la première fois !

_ Si quelqu'un est venu ouvrir, c'était forcément pendant qu'on... continua-t-il sans relever.

Aussitôt, son amant se raidit. Qui sait qui avait fini par venir les délivrer et ce qu'il avait dû penser. D'un même geste, ils secouèrent la tête pour effacer cette idée.

_ Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait _maintenant_... soupira le métis.

Ils se consultèrent du regard avec un air avide.

_ Chez toi. Je partage l'appart' avec Satsuki, on aura pas la paix.

Kagami acquiesça, mettant plus d'entrain à enfiler sa veste d'uniforme.

**~Kuroko no Basket~**

Le lendemain, il entra dans la classe et s'assit à sa place, épuisé. Trois fois. Ils l'avaient refait trois fois. Décidant toujours de la même façon des rôles. Ce qui l'avait contraint à subir les coups de reins brutaux d'Aomine deux fois. D'affilée. Conséquence directe de passer la nuit avec cet enfoiré : il n'avait presque pas dormi Conséquence indirecte : son dos lui faisait un mal de chien.

Il s'assit avec une grimace devant Tetsuya qui le fixa avant de demander avec cette impassibilité qui, en l'occurrence, lui donna envie de le frapper :

_ C'était si intense ?!

_ La ferme.

_ Tu devrais dormir un peu la nuit, sinon la coach va encore crier.

Il s'accorda un grognement en guise de réponse avant de demander, intrigué :

_ Comment t'as su ?

_ Aomine-kun savait où tu habitais, c'était un signe. Et Momoi-san a remarqué qu'il portait un caleçon qui ne lui appartenait pas le lendemain. énuméra calmement le plus petit.

_ Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai posé la question. Vous êtes tous aussi frappés dans la GM ?

Il profita du reste des cours pour somnoler en vue de l'entraînement du soir. Il avait perdu assez de temps comme ça.

Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner sonna, il s'étira, reposé.

_ Vous êtes quoi maintenant ? demanda Kuroko tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient en attendant le reste de l'équipe.

Constatant que son ami était réellement curieux et le scrutait de son regard azur, il finit par lâcher :

_ J'sais pas trop. C'est une sorte de relation libre si on veut.

Il se remémora brièvement la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le joueur de Touhou lors d'un de leurs rares moments de répit. Ils avaient fixé quelques règles nécessaires :

1• Si l'un en a envie, il envoie un message et l'autre est tenu, s'il est disponible, de répondre afin qu'ils se retrouvent le plus rapidement possible.

2• Si l'autre n'était pas disponible, l'autre n'insistait pas.

3• Interdiction de débarquer sans prévenir.

4• Chacun sa vie, l'autre ne devrait par s'en mêler.

5• Ils n'étaient pas un couple et ainsi n'avaient aucune obligation l'un envers l'autre si ce n'est celles imposées par ce court règlement.

6• Interdiction de parler basket ou stratégie.

Oui, on pouvait appeler ça une relation libre. Très libre. Pourtant quelque chose ne convenait pas à Kagami, sans qu'il arrive bien à saisir quoi. Un sentiment âcre et désagréable qui le prenait aux tripes.

La journée se termina par un entraînement intensif qui rassura l'ensemble des joueurs : leur as avait retrouvé du poil de la bête et semblait à nouveau apte à jouer correctement.

* * *

Un mois. Cela faisait un mois qu'il cultivaient cette "relation". Et en trente jours, ils avaient eu le temps de le faire : dans des toilettes publiques, plusieurs fois chez Kagami, quatre fois chez Aomine, dans les buissons près du terrain de street (mais c'était une urgence), une fois dans les vestiaires de Touhou (Wakamatsu avait pour la première fois perdu sa langue quand il avait ouvert la porte pour trouver un de leurs adversaires en caleçon dans leurs douches aux côtés d'un Aomine dans toute sa nudité) et dans ceux du complexe sportif réservé pour les éliminatoires de la Winter Cup. Sans compter les deux fois où ils s'en étaient tenus à une pipe à l'arrière du resto dans lequel les deux équipes avaient coutume de se rendre après un match.

Ils avaient plus ou moins réussi à faire entrer leurs rapports dans leurs habitudes. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre. Quel que soit le côté duquel on se plaçait il apparaissait qu'ils pensaient l'un à l'autre dès qu'ils avaient un moment. Et les choses suivaient.

L'as de Touhou était justement allongé sur le toit du lycée, attendant patiemment le moment où sa manager allait débarquer pour le traîner de force à l'entraînement. Il réfléchissait. A son amant. Enfin... Si l'on pouvait toujours appeler ça comme ça. Combien de fois s'était-il retenu de lui envoyer des messages, sachant qu'il n'était pas disponible ? Et combien de fois avait-il eu envie de faire autre chose que s'envoyer en l'air à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, serais-ce par hasard ? Aucune idée, mais cela commençait sérieusement à le gonfler. Après d'interminables heures de réflexion, il en était arrivé à la conclusion suivante : il n'était pas gay puisqu'il n'aimait pas et ne trouvait pas attirants les mecs. Juste que le sexe avec Kagami avait quelque chose de spécial, un truc indescriptible qui commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Il se surprit à se demander si, comme lui, le rouge avait d'autres "aventures". Cette simple idée suffit à le foutre en rogne. Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Le dunker était à lui... Si on voulait.

De son côté, l'as de Seirin avait plus ou moins le même problème...Un Kuroko lucide en plus. Kuroko qui lui avait d'emblée saisi le risque de leur petit manège et l'avait mit en garde :

_ Kagami-kun, à force de faire ça aussi souvent, vous allez finir par tomber amoureux.

Ce à quoi l'Américain s'était empressé de répondre par un petit ricanement avant d'ajouter :

_ Y a pas de risque, on couche juste parce que c'est bon. effaçant l'idée de son esprit pour ne plus y penser.

Le turquoise avait hoché la tête, attendant le jour fatal où il dirait à sa lumière "Je t'avais prévenu". Et ce jour arriva plus tôt encore qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il faut dire que ces deux là ne faisaient pas dans la demi mesure. Il leur avait suffit de quelques entrevue et d'une semaine pour faire passer "rivalité" à "attirance", ils n'eurent pas besoin de plus de deux semaine pour passer d'"attirance" à "affection" et moins encore d'"affection" à "amour". Ce fut du moins le cas pour Taiga. Qui arriva la veille du match contre Kirisaki Daiichi devant l'immeuble de son ombre en grognant. Il resta immobile une quinzaine de minutes, hésitant à sonner à l'interphone, avant que ladite ombre ne lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule, manquant de lui causer un infarctus.

_ Bordel, Kuroko, je t'avais dit de prévenir quand tu faisait ça ! T'es là depuis quand ?

_ Presque dix minutes. Et je t'ai appelé, trois fois, mais tu ne répondais pas. Kagami-kun, je peux savoir ce que tu fais devant chez moi ?

_ Je voulais te parler d'un truc. grommela le plus grand en tentant tant bien que mal de s'éloigner de Numéro 2 qui essayait de lui lécher les mollets.

_ Ah. Monte avec moi.

Une fois en haut et hors de portée du monstre à quatre pattes, il s'affala sur le canapé, rassemblant ses idées dans l'espoir de formuler une phrase qui ne le ferait pas passer pour gamine pré-pubère lectrice assidue de shojos.

_ Tu es sûr que ça va ?

_ Mouais... Enfin... Putain c'est chiant. Il...Enfin...T'avais raison. s'embrouilla-t-il.

_ A que sujet ? feignit de pas comprendre le joueur fantôme.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Kagami avec cette tête de quelqu'un qui n'a pas beaucoup dormi et a trop cogité, c'était quand il avait dû jouer les entremetteurs. Il devinait donc que la cause du malaise de son ami était le métis.

_ A propos d'Aomine.

_ Ah. Tu l'aimes ? préféra-t-il vérifier.

_ J'en sais rien. Mais ça commence à me gaver cette pseudo relation. On passe notre temps à se sauter dessus. C'est clair que c'est génial mais... j'en ai ras le bol. Et en même temps si c'est pas pour ça, on n'a aucune raison valable et je me sens mal.

Le bleuté retint un demi-sourire. Une sensation de déjà vu.

_ En plus, ce connard baise pas que moi.

_ C'était bien une de vos règles non, aucune obligation.

_ Ouais. cracha le dunker.

Un petit silence suivit.

_ Kagami-kun, que veux tu que je te dises à part "je t'avais prévenu" ?

_ J'en sais rien, aides moi à trouver une solution.

_ Parles-en avec Aomine-kun.

_ Quand j'ai dit "une solution". Je sous entendait quelque chose qui ne m'enfoncerait pas. maugréa le plus grand, visiblement désespéré.

_ On ne sait jamais, il pense peut-être la même chose. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, mieux vaut arrêter, sinon tu souffriras.

Kagami poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il savait que son ami avait raison. Il en avait déduit les mêmes choses. Au final, il était venu en espérant que l'ancien de Teiko ait un éclair de génie. Après quelques minutes à discuter de tout en général (ce qui lui permit d'apprendre la choquante nouvelle de la relation entre Kuroko et son ancien capitaine), il finit par rentrer chez lui. Il répondit vaguement à un texto d'Aomine et s'étala sur le matelas, sombrant aussitôt.

**~Kuroko no Basket~**

**De : Kagami**

**A : 23 : 12**

"_Pas ce soir, le dernier match de qualif' est demain_"

Fait chier. Il aurait bien voulu le voir. Enfin, coucher avec lui. Ouais, c'était pareil de toute façon. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? Ayant dormi une grande partie de la journée, il n'avait pas spécialement sommeil et avait la flemme de sortir à cette heure. D'autant que s'il le faisait, Satsuki viendrait encore le réprimander comme elle le faisait toujours :

_ C'est pas cool ce que tu fais. Tu devrais être sérieux avec Kagami.

Chose à laquelle il répondait invariablement :

_ Puisque je te dis qu'on fait que baiser, ça s'arrêtes là. Il sait très bien ce que je fais à côté, j'vais pas le plaindre.

Et la rose répliquait la même chose à chaque coup :

_ C'est pas pour lui que je trouve ça moche. Mais pour l'abruti que tu es de ne pas voir que tu l'aimes.

_ Tch, arrêtes les yaoi, ça devient grave.

Et la discussion se terminait par un haussement d'épaules des deux parties.

Puis de toute façon, même sans elle, il n'avait pas envie de sortir, pas envie d'aller ailleurs que chez Kagami ce soir là.

Finalement, il fixa la seule photo qu'ils avaient prises ensembles. Ils étaient censés sourire et avaient fini à deux doigts de s'écharper. Au final, l'image devait être pour Tetsu. Il avait insisté pour avoir une photo de ses deux lumières réunies. Mais il l'avait envoyée aux deux joueurs dans une, soi-disant, mauvaise manipulation. Et ainsi qu'à près de minuit, l'as de la GM se retrouvait à contempler l'écran de son téléphone. Il sursauta quand il finit par s'en rendre compte et balança l'appareil (qui n'avait rien demandé, le pauvre) avant de s'enfouir sous sa couette. Il trouverait bien la force de s'endormir, n'est-ce pas ?

**~Kuroko no Basket~**

C'était officiel, Seirin était qualifié pour la Winter Cup. Ils allaient s'affronter. Enfin. Mais avant ça...

_ Oï, Kagami...Ça te dirait de fêter ça...à notre manière ? proposa le bleu à la sortie du gymnase.

Un coup d'oeil au reste de l'équipe (étant donné la discrétion de leur as, il n'avait pas fallu plus de quelques semaines aux joueurs pour comprendre) et il répondit, un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres :

_ Ok.

Et ainsi, une demi heure plus tard, ils étaient chez le bleu et commençaient les réjouissances.

**~Kuroko no Basket~**

_ Salut Kagami-kun. le héla Momoi alors qu'il descendait l'escalier en quête de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

La jeune femme le regarda de haut en bas. Le basketteur aurait pu s'en offusquer mais il se rappela à temps qu'il n'avait prit le temps d'enfiler qu'un boxer qui traînait par là, en l'occurrence pas le sien.

_ T'es là depuis longtemps ? demanda la manager et sortant une boîte du congélateur.

_ Ouais, depuis 16h.

_ Hum ? D'habitudes vous restez pas si longtemps ensembles...Enfin, à moins que vous ne vous soyez pas arrêtés depuis ?!

Il grimaça. Cette nana avait le même genre de franchise à toute épreuve que son ombre, doublée d'un fantasme évident sur le "couple" qu'il formait avec la panthère bleue. C'était déstabilisant.

_ Non...Enfin... Pas tout à fait. s'emmêla-t-il.

En vérité, ils n'avaient fait l'amour que deux fois...En 4 heures et connaissant leurs aptitudes respectives, c'était peu.

_ J'ai demandé à Aomine si je pouvais passer la nuit ici, j'avais la flemme de rentrer chez moi.

_ Oui, bien sûr. La flemme... murmura Momoi pour elle-même.

_ Tu veux que je t'aide à préparer le repas ? proposa le rouge, quitte à s'incruster autant être utile.

Elle accepta. Et ce fut un Daiki encore endormi qui déboula un quart d'heure plus tard dans la cuisine où son amant en caleçon faisait la cuisine avec sa colocataire dans la joie et la bonne humeur. L'image lui arracha un sourire et il resta là à les regarder faire quelques secondes avant de les rejoindre, affamé.

**~Kuroko no Basket~**

Kagami avait fini par le lui demander. Passer la nuit ensemble.

_ Je peux...rester ici... ? Cette nuit je veux dire.

L'autre l'avait regardé, surpris, et sans chercher à savoir la raison de la demande avait accepté. Après tout, ça n'engageait à rien. Et puis c'est pas comme s'il n'en avait pas eu envie. Ils avaient donc passé l'après midi à traîner sans rien dire, à s'affronter aux jeux vidéo, à défaut de pouvoir se faire un match, et avaient fini par s'endormir en début de soirée. Le rouge avait préparé le dîner sous les yeux admiratif de Satsuki, qui en avait profité pour lancer un regard sans ambiguïté à son colocataire. Vos savez, ce genre de regard qui vous dit l'air de rien "Alors ? J'avais pas raison ?". Il avait fait mine de ne pas l'intercepter pour reposer son regard sur l'adolescent aux fourneaux. Pour avoir déjà goûté à sa cuisine, il savait que ce serait bon, meilleur que l'éternel steak haché cramé/riz pas cuit préparé par la jeune fille. De toute façon, c'était un bon cuisinier, point barre, pas besoin de discuter.

Après le repas, ils s'avachirent tous les trois devant la télévision. Aomine passa la soirée à changer de chaîne sous le regard amusé de son amant et les remontrances à peine agacées de Momoi qui finit par lui voler la télécommande et mettre une comédie romantique. Le bleu finit par lancer un regard lubrique au grand lycéen avachi à sa droite et avec un sourire complice, ils se levèrent et prétextèrent une soudaine fatigue pour s'éclipser.

_ Ben voyons, en même temps ! Et après avoir dormi la moitié de l'après midi ! Soyez discret au moins, que je puisse suivre le film ! les taquina-t-elle, déclenchant le rire un brin pervers de son meilleur ami.

**~Kuroko no Basket~**

_ Kagami-kun, tu as parlé à Aomine-kun ?

_ Plus ou moins... J'y vais petit à petit.

_ C'est à dire ? insista le turquoise.

_ J'essaie de tâter le terrain quoi. Je vais pas jouer les gonzesses énamourées si y a pas d'espoirs, tu piges ? s'énerva son vis-à-vis.

_ Non. Quoi qu'il en soit, Aomine-kun sait-il que tu pars demain matin ?

Le plus grand soupira. Il n'était pas prêt d'avoir la paix. Quelle idée aussi d'aller parler de ça à Kuroko... Depuis une semaine qu'il était au courant, le sujet revenait constamment sur le tapis. Comme s'il avait besoin de son ombre pour penser à Aomine. Quand il ne pensait pas à son corps contre le sien, ou à sa langue experte, ou à ses lèves si... Bref, quand il ne pensait pas au sexe avec la panthère, il pensait à le battre, coûte que coûte sur le parquet. Amoureux, il n'en savait rien, mais déterminé à lui faire mordre la poussière en beauté, ça... Pas de doutes à avoir.

Il se laissa couler dans l'eau chaude. Cette cinglée de coach avait parfois de bonnes idées. Par "bonnes" il sous entendait sans risque direct pour sa santé mentale. Ça faisait du bien. Il en arrivait même à oublier le métis...ah, trop tard. Quoi qu'il en soit, le joueur fantôme lui donna l'occasion rêvée pou échapper à la bande de voyeurs menée par le capitaine. Il aida le plus petit à s'allonger et, voyant qu'il ne restait plus de boissons dans le distributeur, sortit en acheter. quand il revint, ce fut pour constater avec surprise que son coéquipier allait mieux et discutait tranquillement. Et pas avec n'importe qui. De là où il était, il entendait déjà le ton condescendant du scoreur débiter ses inepties habituelle sur leur prétendue future victoire. Sérieusement, il fallait qu'il arrête avec ça, ça devenait lassant de lui rappeler sans cesse que Seirin gagnerait. Alors il saisit l'occasion pour le lui remettre une bonne fois en mémoire :

_ La Winter Cup sera gagnée par...

_...Nous ! l'interrompit Taiga en passant son bras derrière sa nuque.

L'autre le toisa quelques secondes avant de lâcher :

_ Ne mets pas ton bras sur mon épaule.

L'intonation glaciale de l'ordre le fit réagir et il le lâcha, venant se placer près de Kuroko.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ "Sera gagnée par nous", hein ?

Le bleu continua son laïus habituel sur la faiblesse de Kagami, sur sa position vis à vis de lui même. Mais l'autre n'écoutait déjà plus avec attention. Tout ce qu'il retenait, c'était le ton méprisant de son rival. Les propos arrogants, bien qu'il ne les supporte toujours pas, il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Chaque fois qu'ils s'affrontaient c'était la même chose. Et même sans ça. Mais cette voix...Que lui prenait-il bordel ? Et puis pourquoi cette réaction quand il avait seulement entouré son épaule ? Pas comme s'ils devaient être discret devant le joueur fantôme : il les avait aidés à coucher ensemble et avait même envoyé un texto ce jour là ("_Je suis venu ouvrir mais vous aviez l'air occupé alors je n'ai pas voulu déranger_"). Alors pourquoi ? Les mots décisifs se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à son oreille, coupant net ses réflexions :

_ Votre prochain adversaire...C'est nous.

**~Kuroko no Basket~**

Il devait faire le point. Mettre tout ça au clair. L'annonce de Satsuki lui avait fait un choc. Il avait hâte de l'affronter...Kagami. A défaut d'être un réel défi, il serait au moins assez intéressant pour le sortir de la léthargie dans laquelle il avait prit l'habitude de se plonger lors des matche. Et puis Tetsu serait avec lui. Mais de toute façon, peu importait qui il avait en face, le seul qui pourrait le battre, c'était lui même, pas moyen de faire autrement. Cependant, l'annonce du prochain match contre Seirin l'avait fait réfléchir. A leur as. Encore lui. Lui n'aurait aucun problème à l'écraser lors du "match" (ou de la mise à mort selon lui) contre Seirin...Mais qu'en serait-il de son amant ? Non, il ne voulait pas perdre un adversaire comme Kagami, pas pour cette raison, par pour une question de sexe. Mais pour quoi alors ? Peu à peu, au fil de ses réflexions, il en arrivait à la conclusion, évidente certes mais Aomine n'est pas quelqu'un de spécialement lucide sur lui même, que toute cette histoire prenait une dimension différente. Ils avaient longé le garde fou un moment et là, ils le sentaient tous les deux, ils étaient en train de passer par dessus, près de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond.

Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit que le bleu se laissa traîner par Momoi aux sources chaudes. Il ne devait pas être attentif quand elle lui avait annoncé la raison de leur venue. Parce que venir traîner dans des bains publics quand la seule chose à laquelle il pensait c'était s'éloigner de son amant, et accessoirement du mec dont il était potentiellement en train de tomber amoureux (ce seul mot suffisait à lui donner la nausée), c'était une mission suicide, ni plus ni moins.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Parti pour voir Tetsu, il tomba sur Kagami. Evidemment. Et l'autre se jeta sur lui, le faisant frémir. Non. Pas maintenant. Pas maintenant. Il devait prendre ses distances, s'éloigner avant de se ridiculiser d'avantage.

_ Ne mets pas ton bras sur mon épaule.

Il sentit le contact s'effacer, laissant un vide qu'il préféra ignorer. Merde, manquait plus que ça.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ "Sera gagnée par nous", hein ?

Il croyait toujours dur comme fer pouvoir le battre. Au fond, c'est bien ce qu'il trouvait amusant chez l'autre, cette obstination, ce refus de s'avouer vaincu frisant avec la stupidité. Il lui balança sa façon de penser dans la figure avant de l'achever :

_ Votre prochain adversaire...C'est nous.

Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Ce fut même plutôt l'inverse.

_ Personne ne pense qu'on va gagner facilement. Si on gagne assez de matchs on est voués à se rencontrer tôt ou tard. Le mieux c'est de repayer ses dettes rapidement.

Il ne put retenir un sourire, il s'était fait du mouron pour rien, son rival semblait plus motivé que jamais à se battre. Tant mieux, ils pourraient continuer de se voir...De coucher ensemble, pardon.

_ Très bien. Je t'attends !

**~Kuroko no Basket~**

Allongé sur le matelas de fortune, il fixait le plafond. Il pouvait discerner les beuglements de Wakamatsu à travers la paroi :

_ POURQUOI CET ENFOIRÉ A DROIT A UNE CHAMBRE PERSO ?!

Il aurait bien voulu lui expliquer sa façon de penser mais là tout de suite, il avait la flemme. Puis il entendit qu'Imayoshi répliquait de façon un peu trop suggestive à son goût :

_ T'aurais préféré que Kagami et lui se saute dessus dans le dortoir.

Il grimaça. Satsuki ne savait pas tenir sa langue. Et l'autre gueulard non plus. Suite à l'épisode dans les vestiaires de Touhou (pour situer, Wakamatsu venait de découvrir Kagami en caleçon dans les douches et Aomine dans toute la gloire de sa nudité), il avait rameuté toute l'équipe en hurlant encore plus fort que d'habitude :

_ OÏ, C'ÉTAIT QUOI ?! QU'EST-CE QUE VOS FOUTIEZ A POIL DANS LES VESTIAIRES ?!

_ Hein, Kagami-kun est ici ? Vous auriez pu attendre un peu le temps d'arriver chez lui non ?

_ Nan, pas envie d'attendre.

Et sa pipelette d'amie d'enfance avait commencé à raconter sa vie à ses coéquipier;

Ainsi, ces mêmes coéquipiers se retrouvaient à discuter de la "relation" qu'il entretenait avec le joueur adverse. Il soupira, hésitant à leur faire savoir que le mur était trop fin pour cacher les conneries qu'ils débitaient. Il opta pour une vengeance plus directe et consentit à sorti du lit. Il devait se prouver quelque chose avant de sombrer lamentablement.

**~Kuroko no Basket~**

Les yeux levés au plafond, il se torturait l'esprit depuis près de trois quart d'heure. Envoyer un message à Aomine. Ne pas envoyer de message à Aomine. Message. Pas message. Il pesta. D'habitude, il se posait pas trente mille questions, il se contentait d'expédier le texto et rejoignait le métis. Alors il allait faire pareil.

"_J'arrive_"

Bref, simple et sans ambiguïté. Il ne se fatigua pas à attendre la réponse et se dirigea vers la chambre allouée à Touhou. Merde, il avait oublié ça. Ils allaient pas faire ça en public... Et puis comment entrer et demander à voir l'as comme ça ?

_ Kagami-kun ?

_ Kyaaah ! Kuroko, ça va pas de débarquer comme ça ?

_ Je suis là depuis le début. Tu cherches Aomine-kun ? Il est dans un chambre spéciale. indiqua le passeur en désignant la porte voisine.

_ Merci... maugréa le dunker, visiblement encore sous le choc de l'apparition subite de son ombre.

Il se posta face à la porte et allait frapper quand un bruit retint son attention. Il stoppa son geste et écouta attentivement. Il aurait juré avoir entendu un gémissement. Et bientôt ses soupçons se confirmèrent, de plus en plus bruyants. La demoiselle semblait comblée dans les bras du bleu. L'Américain ravala sa bile et fit demi tour, tremblant. Il sortit de l'auberge. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Et de réfléchir. Ou plutôt d'accepter qu'il venait de prendre sa décision. Ça avait trop duré, maintenant il devait s'éloigner.

**~Kuroko no Basket~**

Pourquoi il aimait les nanas déjà ? Il n'avait pas souvenir que c'était si chiant. En fait, il s'ennuyait à en mourir. Il attendait avec lassitude que la créature sous lui cesse de pousser ces geignements agaçants pour se retirer et la foutre dehors. Il n'était pas un salaud quand même, il n'allait pas la virer maintenant.

Quand enfin ce fut fini, il s'éloigna avec un bâillement. Il était fatigué. Seul réconfort, il était certain que dans la chambre d'à côté, Imayoshi et Sakurai s'efforçaient d'empêcher Wakamatsu de venir l'étrangler.

Une fois hors de son lit, il se dirigea droit vers la salle de bain et alluma l'eau chaude avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul.

_ Euh...Tu prends ton temps hein, mais si tu pouvais virer...

La brunette le regarda, ébahie. Certes, elle ne s'attendait pas au prince charmant...Mais celle là, c'était bien la première fois qu'on la lui faisait. Vexée par l'air profondément las du garçon, elle ramassa ses fringues et fut partie avant même que le bleu ne soit sous la douche.

Il soupira. Faisait chier ce Kagami. Sérieux, même quand il baisait ailleurs fallait qu'il soit là, juste dans ses pensées. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire la comparaison entre lui et ses conquêtes. La différence de ton dans la voix, d'ampleur dans les gémissement, moins musclées, plus soumises... Résultat, le rouge ne quittait pas son cerveau et à chaque fois qu'il avait fini, il se retrouvait à lui proposer de se voir. Et le pire, c'est qu'il s'en foutait. Il se moquait complètement de ces filles faciles qu'il ramenait chez lui à intervalles irréguliers. Il voulait juste passer du temps avec l'autre abruti. Tch, dans quelle merde s'était-il encore foutu ?

En sortant de la douche, il avisa son téléphone et finit par craquer. Mais alors qu'il déverrouillait l'appareil, il avisa le message du dunker...Et passa trois bonnes heures à l'attendre. En vain.

**~Kuroko no Basket~**

_ Aomine-kun...Aomine-kun ! Oï, Aomine-kun ! s'acharnait la manager au dessus de son ami qui dormait.

_ Quoi encore Satsuki, laisse moi pioncer. Je rentrerais plus tard.

_ Tu ne devrais pas être en train de dire au revoir à Kagami-kun ?

Il sursauta.

_ Au revoir ?

_ Il doit partir pour les Etats-Unis. Son avion décolle dans deux heures. C'est Tetsu-kun qui vient de me le dire.

MERDE ! Mais pourquoi cet abruti n'avait rien dit ?! Pour la première fois depuis le collège, il se leva d'un bond et enfila les premiers vêtements qu'il trouvait, se ruant à l'extérieur sans prendre la peine d'enfiler un survêtement.

_ Bah ça alors... murmura la rose, sidérée.

Le métis se rua vers la gare et acheta un billet en direction de la station la plus proche de celle du quartier du rouge. Assis dans le train, il prit le temps de réfléchir, l'esprit encore embué par un reste de sommeil. Kagami s'envolait pour l'Amérique et ne l'avait même pas prévenu. Et puis d'abord pourquoi ça le blessait à ce point ? Et puis pourquoi s'était-il rué comme une furie vers le premier train ? Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce quelque chose qui le pressait de retrouver le dunker, mais il avait envie de le voir. D'autant plus qu'il allait partir pour un moment à ce qu'il avait eu le temps d'entendre de son amie pendant qu'il s'habillait. Le train arriva enfin et il se jeta hors du wagon avant même que les portes ne soient complètement ouvertes. Si l'avion décollait dans une heure et demie, il avait encore un quart d'heure. Un petit quart d'heure avant que son amant ne quitte son studio pour aller enregistrer ses bagages à l'aéroport. Il accéléra le mouvement. C'était oppressant, cette incertitude, ce besoin de le voir. Merde, que lui arrivait-il ? Et puis quelle était cette sensation étrange, comme si voir Kagami résoudrait la question ? Fait chier. Pas le temps de penser à ça, penser d'abord à respirer et à courir.

**~Kuroko no Basket~**

Quel con. Il s'était bêtement imaginé que le métis allait venir le saluer avant son départ. Que dalle. Il soupira. Finalement, c'était pas plus mal, ça lui laissait deux semaines pour réfléchir à comment mettre fin à cette foutue "relation libre". Quelle merde. Pourquoi avaient-ils commencé ? Ce truc c'était comme la clope bordel, il pouvaient plus décrocher. Il soupira, vérifiant pour la dernière fois que son sac était prêt. Il allait sortir quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Aomine, échevelé, en sueur et hors d'haleine. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de frapper et était entré directement dans l'appartement, profitant que le concierg sortiait la poubelle pur s'engouffrer dans l'immeuble.

_ A-Aomine ! Mais que ?!

_ La...Ferme ! Bordel...T'aurais pu...Me dire que tu te cassais !

_ Je l'ai fait. Trois fois.

_ Connard...J'suis sûr...Que tu mens ! continua d'haleter le bleu.

_ Bref, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

_ Bah j'suis venu te dire au revoir...

Il vit Taiga se refermer. D'un coup. Et ce fut d'une voix visiblement en colère qu'il cracha :

_ Pourquoi ? On fait que baiser, c'est pas comme si on était potes !

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? s'étonna le métis, ayant retrouvé un semblant de respiration.

_ Rien. Je dois y aller.

_ Non, pas tant que tu m'auras pas expliqué. Et puis tant que j'y suis c'est quoi ton problème ? Hier tu m'envoies un message et tu te pointes pas et aujourd'hui tu fais la gueule !

C'en fut trop. Il savait qu'il allait regretter ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Qu'importe, il en avait marre :

_ Jsuis venu, connard ! Mais t'étais assez occupé donc j'ai pas voulu taper l'incruste, c'est pas mon truc les plans à trois.

Le scoreur se sentit mal. C'était quoi ça ? Il faisait la gueule pour ça ?

_ T'es jaloux ?! Je croyais que, comme tu le disais y a cinq secondes, on était pas un couple.

_ JUSTEMENT ! CA ME FAIT CHIER !

Il se mordit la langue. Merde, il avait été trop loin. Au moins, il n'aurait plus à trouver un prétexte pur s'éloigner du crétin qui lui faisait face, sonné.

Le crétin en question tentait de rassembler le peu de conscience qui ne s'était pas mis en état d'hibernation. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Kagami voulait qu'ils soient un couple ? Genre romantisme glauque, ptit dej' au lit et compagnie... ? Ou alors juste un couple comme ils l'étaient...En plus sérieux, plus fidèle et moins centré uniquement sur le sexe ? Il inspira. Était-ce ce qu'il voulait ? Aucune idée. Il savait seulement que l'idée ne le révulsait pas autant qu'elle aurait dû ou pu. Il devait se décider, maintenant.

_ Tu peux...Répéter ?

_ Nan.

_ Alors répond juste à la question...Ça veut dire que tu veux qu'on soit un couple ou pas ?

_ J'en sais rien mais ça commence à me faire chier de passer mon temps à m'envoyer en l'air, on se voit jamais pour autre chose. Et puis... J'sais pas, y a quelque chose que je saisis pas.

Oui, ça aussi il connaissait. Un sentiment de possessivité et de jalousie mêlé à une envie quasi constante de le voir. Merde, ils en étaient arrivé si loin sans même le voir ?

Il s'approcha du rouge et emprisonna furieusement sa nuque avant de fondre sur sa bouche. Le baiser fut violent, sans retenue, plein de leurs frustrations mutuelles. Les deux s'affrontaient pour trouver la réponse. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient à bout de souffle. Front contre front, Aomine tentait d'établir un contact visuel avec son vis-à-vis qui gardait les yeux résolument fermés.

_ Tu te casses aux Etats-Unis et on en reparles quand tu rentres. T'auras qu'à m'envoyer un mail pour me dire l'heure d'arrivée de l'avion.

S'il ne l'avait pas connu, Taiga aurait juré que le scoreur faisait preuve de prévenance. Mais c'était impossible : on parlait de Daki Aomine.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et à peine eut-il croisé son regard qu'il ne put s'empêcher de dévorer ses lèvres. Cette étreinte avait quelque chose de différent des autres. Moins amère, moins violente et pourtant plus brutale encore. Ils furent ramenés à la réalité par une voix dans l'interphone qui annonçait que le taxi était arrivé. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois et le rouge prit son sac, fermant derrière le métis qui sortait. Il descendit les escaliers fourra sa valise dans le coffre du véhicule et s'apprêta à grimper à l'arrière.

_ Attends...Tu pars combien de temps ?

_ Deux semaines. Je reviens la veille de notre match.

_ Ok.

Ils se regardèrent, résistant à l'envie de se jeter l'un sur l'autre et l'as de Seirin finit par monter dans la voiture.

_ C'est votre petit ami ? demanda le chauffeur dans une tentative désespérée d'amorcer la conversation.

_ J'en sais rien...C'est compliqué.

* * *

Deux semaines. Deux longues putains de semaines sans se voir ni échanger le moindre mot. Il n'avait reçu qu'un seul mail, celui indiquant l'heure d'arrivée de l'avion. Debout dans la foule à attendre d'apercevoir la tignasse rousse, il ressentait plusieurs choses. De la frustration, d'abord. Parler avec Kagami avait au moins eu le mérite de lu faire réaliser que Satsuki n'avait pas tort, coucher avec d'autres que le dunker ne lui procurait rien à part de l'ennui. Conséquence directe de cet éclair de lucidité et de l'absence de son amant : deux semaines d'abstinence. Puis il y avait un peu d'impatience. Il avait hâte de le revoir (plutôt crever que de l'admettre, il avait sa fierté). Et puis une pointe d'appréhension presque imperceptible à l'idée de la conversation qu'ils allaient devoir avoir.

Il sursauta, reconnaissant les cheveux flamboyants au milieu de la foule. Il ne put retenir un sourire gourmand. Merde, ce con lui avait manqué.

Taiga s'approcha, presque surpris de le voir là.

_ Je pensais pas que tu viendrais.

_ Tch, si tu veux pas de moi j'me casse.

Un léger silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux dan le taxi qui les amena chez l'Américain.

_ Faut qu'on parle. lâcha le bleu, brisant le silence à regret.

_ Ouais.

Ils ne dirent pourtant rien de plus avant d'être arrivés, évitant soigneusement de se regarder. Une fois la valise montée dans l'appartement, ils se firent face de longues secondes, se défiant du regard comme à leur habitude. Un jeu de dominance qui commençait par cet affrontement silencieux. Brisant soudain leur immobilité, Aomine fit un pas, se ruant sur cette bouche qu'il avait attendue pendant deux semaines. Leurs langues se mêlèrent avec ferveur, s'effleurant, s'éloignant, se retrouvant avec d'autant plus d'ardeur. D'un geste possessif, Taiga attira son partenaire vers lui, reculant à tâtons vers sa chambre, semant au passage le T-shirt du métis et déboutonnant sa ceinture tandis que l'autre faisait de même. Ils se retrouvèrent à une vitesse fulgurante en sous-vêtements sur le lit. Avec un empressement visible, le scoreur lâcha la bouche qu'il dévorait depuis quelques minutes pour s'attaquer au cou puis au torse de son amant. Il descendit, malmenant avec délectation les tétons durcis de Kagami qui ne retenait plus ses gémissements. Continuant son chemin toujours plus bas, il frôla le membre déjà tendu de son partenaire qui grogna de frustration. Il ne tarda pas à lui retirer son boxer, ne se sentant pas capable de résister plus longtemps. Il fit lentement glisser sa langue sur toute la longueur du sexe, arrachant une longue plainte de contentement qui l'émoustilla encore plus. Il le prit en bouche en de rapides va-et-viens soulignés de soupirs appuyés. Cette voix déformée par le plaisir...C'était ce pourquoi il avait renoncé à aller voir ailleurs. Entre autres. Cette voix qui l'excitait plus que de raison. Quand il sentit les mains du rouge se crisper dans ses cheveux, il stoppa sa douce torture et remonta pour embrasser goulûment ce mec qui avait réussi à lui faire faire tant de choses qu'il ne pensait pas envisageables (renoncer aux filles, être dominé...Entre autres choses encore plus folles de sa part). Il sentit les mains brûlantes du dunker faire glisser son caleçon, lui arrachant un râle de soulagement. Il se redressa, prêt à lancer le dernier jeu auquel ils se livraient à chaque fois, brandissant son poing face à lui dans un geste impatient.

_ Bordel, laisse tomber ça pour une fois, c'est vraiment con. Viens Et tu la fermes !

Daiki lui jeta un regard surpris et constata qu'il avait détourné la tête, profondément gêné. Il sourit et le força à lui faire face pour l'embrasser une énième fois, glissant deux doigts simultanément dans son antre chaud, détendant les chairs autour en essayant d'ignorer les grognements d'inconforts de son vis-à-vis. Quand il le sentit prêt, il inséra un troisième doigt.

_ A-Attends...

Se contorsionnant pour atteindre la commode, il ouvrit le tiroir et sortit une petite bouteille qu'il tendit au bleu.

_ Du lubrifiant ?

_ Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Paraît que ça fait moins mal...

L'autre esquissa un sourire avant de s'emparer du flacon qu'il ouvrit. Il versa un peu du contenu devant l'intimité de Kagami avant de reprendre ses mouvement, venant caresser l'érection du rouge. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'il se sente lui même au bord de ses limites et retire les doigts pour venir coller son sexe face à l'anneau de chair du dunker. Il le pénétra avec une douceur inhabituelle, presque choquante vu son caractère. Taquin, il se pencha et vint murmurer à l'oreille de son amant :

_ Faut vraiment qu'on parle, tu sais.

_ Putain mais tu te fous de moi, tu veux vraiment faire ça maintenant ? s'emporta l'as de Seirin.

_ Pourquoi pas ?

_ Arrêtes de dire des conneries.

_ Alors je fais quoi ?

_ Connard... Je vais te le dire, tu vas te bouger le cul et on va jouir comme jamais. Merde. T'es chiaaaaaaant.

Obéissant sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, amorçant un léger mouvement qui fit frémir l'autre. Il réitéra les balancements, de plus en plus rapides, se laissant emporter par les gémissements de son partenaire, lui même ne retenant pas les râles de plaisirs qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

D'un coup de butoir un peu plus violent, il toucha le point sensible à l'intérieur de Kagami. Celui qui transforma les gémissements en cris d'extases. Il aimait ces cris. Il aimait savoir que l'autre était à sa merci, ravagé par le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Une espèce de fierté malsaine découlait de chacun de ces cris. Comme pour ajouter à la torture, il fit passer sa main sur le sexe du lycéen sous lui en rythme avec ses coups de bassin. Il suffit de quelques instants de ce traitement pour que le rouge se répande dans la main de son tortionnaire qui jouit au même instant, mordant violemment dans la clavicule du dunker pour étouffer son cri.

**~Kuroko no Basket~**

Hors d'haleine, ils tentaient de reprendre une respiration décente.

_ Tu veux quoi ? demanda le bleu.

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, abruti.

_ Tch... Je sais pas... Mais je sais ce que je veux pas. finit par avouer l'Américain.

_ Balance...

_ Ça me gonfle de penser que je te suffis pas...grogna-t-il, embarrassé.

_ Ouais... Alors quoi ? On est quoi au final ?

Chacun avait exactement la réponse à la question, ils savaient ce qu'ils voulaient être l'un pour l'autre mais aucun n'avait l'envie visible de le dire. Si la fierté s'en mêlait...

_ Tch, on est trop con sérieux ! s'emporta Taiga dans un sursaut de lucidité

_ Parles pour toi !

_ T'es le pire des deux, tu le reconnais même pas ! Sérieux, on va juste reprendre comme avant parce qu'on ose pas parler ? Ça me fout la rage ! Merde. J'ai envie qu'on soit un putain de couple et basta.

Il se figea. Il l'avait dit. Restait à attendre de savoir s'il avait creusé sa tombe ou si au contraire tout se passerait bien.

Le métis ricana, passant un bras derrière sa tête.

_ Ouais, c'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Ouf. Moment de soulagement.

_ Mais pour le basket ? reprit l'as de Touhou.

_ Quoi pour le basket ? Je vais te battre et te prouver que t'es présomptueux.

_ Sur le terrain, on oublie tout, on est juste adversaires.

_ Ouais. Pas de sentiments.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant.

_ Quoi ? finit par lâcher le tigre après avoir constaté que l'autre le fixait avec instance.

_ Rien !

_ Menteur, pourquoi t'es rouge ?

_ J'suis pas rouge, crétin !

_ Si ! Presque autant que mes cheveux !

_ Tu fais chier... T...Kagami.

L'autre sourit.

_ Tu peux si tu veux. Je vais pas te bouffer...Pas de cette façon. nota le dunker avec un sourire pervers.

_ Ta gueule, j'ai rien dit. Et hors de question de recommencer cette nuit, on a un match demain...Taiga.

_ Ouais, Daiki, et je vais t'exploser, tu verras !

* * *

Face à face, ils se toisaient, déterminés. Qu'il soit son petit-ami ou pas ne changeait rien : le seul qui pouvait le battre, c'état lui même. Mais l'autre semblait déterminé à lui prouver le contraire. Grand bien leur en fasse, un peu de défi ne serait pas pour leur déplaire.

* * *

***GM :** Abréviation de Génération Miracle (c'est surtout utilisé dans les traductions de la chaîne J1)

***Ahomine :**Aho signifie Abruti, je traduirais donc ce surnom par : abruti d'Aomine (se classe dans la même catégorie que Bakagami : bien mérités).

**Mot D'auteure :** YEAH, je l'ai enfin fini ! J'suis assez contente de moi sauf pou la discussion finale entre les deux gus. J'aime pas trop comment ils se disent ça pour leurs prénoms (mais en même temps c'était nécessaire). Si je suis si contente c'est parce que c'est que la plupart de mes OS plafonnent à 1500 mots de moyenne donc 17 500 et quelques, c'est plutôt pas mal. Et puis faire tout ceci en un seul chapitre était en quelques sortes un défi. J'espère que ça ce ne limite le récit, si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse.

J'ai un peu l'impression qu'Aomine fait moins "salaud prétentieux" que dans le manga. Enfin, j'ai fait de mon mieux ^^

J'ai aussi l'impression que cette histoire de caleçons était tirée par les cheveux xD

Rassurez moi sur un point juste, vous aussi vous avez pensé "Ils sont cons ces mecs" ? Parce que dans certains moments, ça m'a sauté aux yeux ^^

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, une pitite review prend juste une minute et ça fait hyper plaisir (même quand elle est négative).

Oh, et je dédie évidemment l'OS à Eikaow qui a...fortement insisté (tu peux baisser ton pistolet, regardes, j'ai fini xD) pour que j'écrive cet OS ^^

Voilààà, See you next time !

Sur ce à la prochaine les gens ^^

**REVIEWS : **

_**zoemitzuco :** Merci beaucoup de cette review très enthousiaste ! Ca fait plaisir de savoir que tu as aimé ! _

_**Y Mangaka :** Alors déjà merci beaucoup pour tout ça ! Ca me va droit au coeur, sincèrement. Et ensuite sache que non, ce n'est pas un rêve. Je comptais faire un OS faisant suite à celui-ci (mais bien plus court je pense. Enfin on verra bien) après le match contre Seirin. Cela dit, il attendra un peu, je préférerais que les épisodes soient déjà passés (histoire de spoils. Enfin, bref). Quoi qu'il en soit, il y aura tout de même une suite. Pour l'instant je n'ai qu'un seul chapitre de prévu (et ce sera placé dans un autre OS) mais rien n'indique que je m'arrêterais là, cela dépendra tout simplement de mon inspiration et de ce qui se passera dans le manga par la suite._

_**xkariinexx :** Vraiment ravi que ça t'ai plu. Et puis merci beaucoup pour le compliment ^^ _

_**aokurogami** : Merci pour a review, je suis ravi que ça t'ai plu. Je suis aussi soulagé que ça passe pour Aomine parce que j'avais un peu peur qu'il soit trop "gentil" par rapport au manga. Mais si tu me dit que ça suffit ^^ _

_Et oui, je suis d'accord avec toi pour la suite, ça passerait bien, hein ? Je compte donc la faire, comme indiqué plus haut, après le match contre Seirin pour montrer comment leur relation évolue quand l'un a battu l'autre. Donc voilàà ! Encore merci pour ta gentille review !_


End file.
